


局外人 / The Outsider

by FoCloud



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 20:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13771569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoCloud/pseuds/FoCloud
Summary: 西里斯·布莱克偶尔会捡到来自狮子座阿尔法星的陨石块。An outlier had picked up some meteorites, which were from the outsider.





	局外人 / The Outsider

**Author's Note:**

> 【Warning：刀片粥，缺乏官方认证的大量私设】
> 
> 2018.02.23完，共6.4K字，赠珠玉在前的 @阿紫 XD

▲  
如果西里斯·布莱克要说出三个最荒诞的人生时刻，那么他将首先选择彼得的背叛，其次是斯内普的潜伏，还有雷古勒斯的违逆。但是，詹姆斯表示反对：“这超出了问题的限定范围，后两个答案都不属于你在世的时候。”  
“好吧。”西里斯托着腮说，“小巴蒂·克劳奇的策划，以及安多米达向我询问某位家族成员近况的时候。”  
“小巴蒂是那个稻草色头发的瘦弱男孩？谁能想到，这位幽灵居然编织出了一张铺天盖地的网。”詹姆斯若有所思，“这些斯莱特林的男孩，真是不愧对于他们的纹章，太擅长从下水道口探出头，趁你不备时将毒牙扎入血肉……不过，安多米达问候的人，是谁？”  
“你猜？反正他，或者她留名挂毯。”西里斯哂笑，朝壁炉里投了几块木料。  
▲  
西里斯拜访唐克斯家，也是意料之外。某日，有个同伴唤了他的名字，而恰巧路过的泰德·唐克斯，抢在西里斯回应之前说：“你就是西里斯·布莱克？”  
“我是。”西里斯颔首道，“请问您是？”  
“爱德华·唐克斯，你可以称我为泰德。我听说，你小时候与安多米达关系不错……但愿这次唐突没有冒犯到你。”他稍后道歉，说自己有待办事项，所以急于离去。因此，西里斯仅仅与二姐夫握了手，宽慰道：“怎么会？都是一家人啊。”  
第二天，他收到了安多米达·唐克斯的请帖，并且被邀请与他们一家人共进晚餐。朵拉从一个传闻中的婴儿变成了扎着粉色麻花辫的女孩，与她的舅舅大眼瞪小眼：“你是我的叔叔吗？我是说，父系亲属？”  
“我是你母亲的堂弟。”西里斯下蹲，并且向她伸出了手，“你也可以直接叫我的名字——安，好久不见。”  
“好久不见，西里斯。”正在摆放餐具的少妇抬起头，“朵拉已经足够高，可以趴在餐桌上了。”   
“嗯，她是个大姑娘了。”西里斯抱起女孩，柔声道，“小仙女，向导的任务就交给你了。”  
望见母亲的转身后，朵拉鼓起脸，将来客领至花园。她先介绍各种茂盛的植物：“这是罗勒，这是肉桂，这是迷迭香……顺便问一下，你知道我的教名吗？”  
“当然，否则我不会叫你小仙女，亲爱的尼法朵拉。”西里斯说，“不过，你妈妈似乎是生气了。小仙女有什么讨人喜欢的魔法吗？”  
“没有。”朵拉仰头道，乌溜溜的眼睛锁定了舅舅，“西里斯，妈妈与大姨母长得很像吗？”  
“对，她们俩要是在阳光下并行，你遥遥望去时是分不清的。实际上，你母亲的发色浅些；贝拉特里克斯则是一头黑发，和我一样。”西里斯笑道，“不过我们都是深发色、灰眼睛，除了金发蓝眼的纳西莎。”  
“也包括雷古勒斯舅舅吗？你们的样貌很相似呀。”朵拉旋即叹了口气，“妈妈说你以前最调皮了，机灵，又跑得快，偏偏嘴里还抹了蜜，所以她只好盯着你，或者让小舅舅做跟班。以至于我好不容易才想出的几个小点子，却都是你用过的。”  
“原来如此。”西里斯垂首道，“我以后会过来的。”  
女孩踮起脚尖，并且向他伸出了小指头：“要拉钩哟，西里斯舅舅。”  
“尽我所能。”西里斯说，与雀跃的侄女完成了这个约定。这时候，泰德也来到了花园，通知他们晚餐时间已到。  
与寡言的唐克斯夫人相比，泰德更擅长打破僵局。他谈起了两人的初遇，询问西里斯的生活与工作状况，西里斯也一一回复。在确认他有固定住处后，安多米达终于发表评论：“你有这么一位朋友，挺好的。”   
“我能将后背交给他们。”西里斯笑道，“安，我还没有女朋友呢，所以我想听听你与泰德的浪漫故事。”  
“别这么说，我们的恋爱故事不是罗密欧与朱丽叶式的浪漫。”安多米达娴熟地切开牛排，暗红色的血汁从切口流出，“事实上，虽然我俩早在霍格沃茨认识，但是我是离开后才成婚的。当时我还找到了一份临时工作。”  
“她搬出来后，我们才从普通朋友变成恋人。”泰德笑道，“多米达不是那种意气用事的人——你知道，优雅已经刻入她的骨髓、融进她的血液。我也有幸成为了她的最终选择。”  
“恭喜。”西里斯叉起一块西兰花，“我的出走就比较狼狈了……但是我野惯了，怎么可能回到那间阴沉沉的屋子里，呼吸之间都是祖辈遗留的灰尘？”  
“在一个婚姻犹如配种的家庭，能及时逃离的人都是非常幸运的。”安多米达说罢，将一块牛肉粒送至舌尖。西里斯与泰德都不愿再论布莱克一家，而朵拉还是个在只言片语间拼凑长辈往事的懵懂孩童，又苦恼于收集银鳕鱼的碎肉，因此无人发言。  
然而，相较于如释重负，如鲠在喉才是唐克斯夫人长久沉默的解释。在清理餐桌与收拾厨房后，坐在沙发上的安多米达终于提起了某位布莱克：“你知道雷古勒斯的近况吗？”  
“雷古勒斯？我不清楚，他大概也已经向伏地魔宣誓效忠，光荣成为食死徒的一员了。”西里斯的手指插入发间，“我还以为你会问纳西莎。”  
“贝拉特里克斯已经是狂徒了。纳西莎只是个任人摆布的洋娃娃，随遇而安、得过且过，也就是被布莱克与马尔福罩着，纵使那个人垮台，她的命途也谈不上多舛。”安多米达连连冷笑，接着放缓了声调，“但是，雷古勒斯不一样。当初你分院的消息不胫而走，猫头鹰们扎堆投掷信件，一场宴会即将毁于羽毛、纸片与谣言。他先咨询校长远祖，‘分院帽有没有改口过。’老滑头则回答‘目前我还没有看到这种记载。’于是，雷古勒斯起身，说‘我的兄弟，西里斯·布莱克，或许更适合格莱芬多——然而，分院帽的选择，不代表他被剥夺了继承权，也不代表他以后就一定反对纯血统的正统性。不少隶属于斯莱特林学院的纯血统家族，今日不仅在座，而且拥有来自其他学院的成员。’”  
“你这弟弟的反应，居然比那些老布莱克都快？”泰德惊叹道，“不可小觑啊。”  
“雷古勒斯在校的时候，担任过斯莱特林院队的找球手，体型轻盈、身手敏捷，是我们榜上有名的劲敌之一。”西里斯撑着脑袋，半晌又道，“他向来是一位出色的发言人，也是一位更优秀的儿子。”  
“虽然雷古勒斯性情内敛，但是他不是籍籍无名之辈，总不至于销声匿迹吧？”安多米达再次问道，“在一线战斗的你们，也收不到任何传闻？”  
“安，你不会是想劝说我，至少放过雷古勒斯一次吧？”西里斯一边笑，一边眯起眼睛，“且不说我，你是否会手下留情？”  
“食死徒可不会因为纯血统叛徒们的退让，而放过这屋子里四个人的性命。”安多米达绞着手指，低声道，“我只是不愿意想到那个时刻。有朝一日，我必须杀死最小的弟弟，而且是一击即中。”  
“我也是。”西里斯说，“贝拉才不会因为我俩的血缘关系，而舍弃任何清理门户的机会；纳西莎则一向对贝拉与卢修斯言听计从。所以，我岂敢想象，雷古勒斯可能会赐予敌人一线生机？”

▲  
“谁知，无论是我，还是安多米达，都不需要为这个判决耗劳心神。”西里斯发出短促的笑声，“这颗小恒星尚未燃烧，就迅速湮没了。”  
▲  
自从前任女主人去世，格里莫广场12号变成了一所闲置的屋宅。在某个阴雨连绵的下午，这处无人区终于迎来了四名探险者，包括它蒙冤多年的现任主人。西里斯与莱姆斯·卢平负责开路，亚瑟·韦斯莱与莫丽夫妇则负责望风、防御与清理。尽管探险小队都事先为自己施了泡泡咒，韦斯莱夫人还是被呛得连连咳嗽，忍不住抱怨道：“我没想到，进入一间老房子后，首要任务居然不是清除灰尘，而是要用它们掩藏踪迹。”  
西里斯叹气道：“虽然我深表同情，但是我亲爱的妈妈一定会为我留下一堆障碍物的，所以，请，嘘——”  
“你还是请克利切出来吧，伙计。”莱姆斯说，韦斯莱夫妇也点了头，“为了大家今晚能睡得安心些。”  
于是西里斯改变计划，召唤骂骂咧咧的家养小精灵，并且命令它要为他们的行踪保密。虽然探险小队后来只问了拜访老宅的注意事项，但是克利切仍然认为布莱克家族受到了冒犯，给出的回答都裹着一股硝烟味。  
不过，格兰芬多们往往拥有过剩的好奇心。在客厅饮茶休息时，亚瑟在窗边俯视街景，莫丽则四处走动，莱姆斯却驻足在挂毯前。对家谱图了如指掌的西里斯，想不出好友注目的理由，于是他喊道：“伙计，那幅挂毯只有一堆死人与出嫁女的名字，还有密密麻麻的破洞。”  
“确实。”莱姆斯说，“不过，雷古勒斯·阿克图瑞斯·布莱克，1961-1979。那正是第一次巫师大战的第二年。难怪我毕业后从来没有收到过关于他的消息。”  
“我也诧异于这个布莱克居然没有什么动静，除了那封父子讣告以外。据说，布莱克夫人伤心过度，再也没有出席过任何宴会。”亚瑟皱起眉头，“莫丽，凤凰社当年有人与雷古勒斯交手过吗？傲罗们应该没有。”  
“没有印象。”莫丽回应道，“不过，他这么年轻，应该不会被派遣到一线。”  
“我同意你的观点。雷古勒斯的战斗力估计不超过那时候的斯内普。另外，像他这种‘出身尊贵’的巫师，一开始应该是在幕后活动。”西里斯补充道，“也许，他是在处理伏地魔私事的时候意外身亡的。”  
“唉，那几年真的是……你不知道，前一秒你站的地方是否已经被夷为平地。”莫丽低声道，“昨天才聊过天、拍过合照的朋友，也许明天就会成为某篇由《预言家日报》刊载的事故报道主角。”  
“莫丽，我陪着你呢。”亚瑟坐在妻子身边，握住她的手。普威特家的女儿与丈夫十指紧扣，泪水在眼眶里打转。西里斯与莱姆斯也陷入了各自的回忆，室内悄然无声。  
由于韦斯莱夫妇返回陋居，西里斯则与莱姆斯暂时合租，所以无人留宿布莱克祖宅。那晚的西里斯先钻进了被窝，怔怔地望着一团浮在树梢上的白光，在莱姆斯坐在床边时才说：“快月圆了。”  
“谢谢提醒，我已经取了这个月的药剂。”莱姆斯说，“不过，大脚板，恕我冒昧，但是你收到过你弟弟的死讯吗？”  
“其实我没看过讣告，也不记得什么传闻。布莱克家族如果还在，这么多年不可能一点声息都没有，因此只有一种可能：所有人都死了。”西里斯说，“我逃狱后，在北上的同时，就是查阅各种账户的资金往来——顺便备下了购买火弩箭的钱款——还有一系列的合约与遗嘱。不过呢，糊涂虫死不足惜。”  
莱姆斯突然叹道：“雷古勒斯傻是傻，但不至于蠢。”  
“那有什么区别。我母亲心心念念的小儿子是尸骨无存了，否则这堆古董怎么都归到我的名下？”西里斯冷笑道，“虽然我自己也好不到哪里去，今年夏天还得窝在那个墓地。”  
“总比野外好。”莱姆斯拍了拍好友的肩膀，“唉，我其实是很内疚的。那时候你弟弟才来霍格沃茨，如果在场的只有我，他会怯生生地打个招呼，方式是低头垂目、擦身而过，丢下一句 ‘卢平先生，你好’，音量比风声还微弱。”  
“不是嘲讽你，月亮脸，但是食死徒对一只蚂蚁的仁慈，并不会影响他像放烟花一样发射索命咒。”西里斯说，“总之，他的脚迈向了那条路，与你无关。”  
“我一向不愿意用恶意揣测他人，你知道的。”莱姆斯再次叹气，“不过，你确实没说错。”  
“是我疏忽了。”西里斯道歉，叙述了另一段往事。

▲  
对于西里斯·布莱克而言，1975年的圣诞节是一道分割线，一边是暖烘烘的波特家，戈德里克山谷的如画风景，还有掠夺者与凤凰社社员的欢声笑语；一边是冷冰冰的布莱克家，随机出现的冷嘲热讽，不定时爆发的争吵，还有掩埋一切的灰尘、蛛网与沉寂。  
他的长辈们，适才又对不懂事的继承人，进行了一番殚精竭虑的说教。然而，经过长年累月的轰炸后，西里斯甚至能预测出谁的下一句话将用什么语气说出。心灰意冷的布莱克家长子失去了所有意图争辩的想法，罕见地保持缄默，仅仅是用最无可挑剔的礼仪，以最快的速度结束了晚饭，返回自己贴满了格兰芬多旗帜的房间。  
然而，这个家还对西里斯穷追猛打：急促的敲门声不断响起，一次比一次激烈。正在打盹的西里斯决定不予回应，可是就在他抱起双臂的时候，一句拖长了音调的警告传来：“西里斯，你再佯装没听见，就不要怪我暴力撬锁。”  
为了确保门身安全，西里斯最终按下了门把手。一阵蛮力被施加在门锁上，冲向身心俱疲的西里斯。西里斯被撞得恍恍惚惚，之后他瞪了罪魁祸首一眼：“又一个说客？”  
“我对此没有兴趣。”雷古勒斯倚在门背，“与你的谈判，总是以你单方面撕毁条约而告终。我又何必做第一千次的无用功？”  
西里斯只觉得匪夷所思：“难道太阳从西边出来了，小古董要心平气和地与我促膝交谈？”  
“当然可以，不过你敢吗？”他的弟弟挑衅道，接着将西里斯的椅子召至床侧，“我先行一步。”  
于是，西里斯坐在了床边，在两人四目相对的时刻，嘀咕道：“谁还不是被吓大的？”  
“说起来，我还应该感谢你的以身试法。”雷古勒斯露出微笑，“要不是你在前头踩雷，我哪会走得毫不费力？”  
“闷茶壶，你是不是刚刚喝了福灵剂，所以现在什么话都敢倒出来？”西里斯双手交叠，“不过，你有话快说，有屁快放，我好图个清静。”  
“其实，我毫不关心你是否出走。”雷古勒斯像是一个外交官，一边观察西里斯的神色变化，一边慢条斯理地寻找突破口，“除名并不会影响继承顺序，更不会取消长子的继承权。作为次子，我累死累活，却要将最终成果拱手让人，倒还不如撒手不管、任其腐朽呢。”  
“可是，你如此为家族骄傲，又怎么可能任其崩毁？”西里斯笑道，“你不必口是心非，想要的话，就径直拿走吧。”  
“不要伪装慷慨，西里斯，特别是你施舍弃置物的时候。”雷古勒斯抿紧嘴唇，“另外，我目前还懒得将这里砸得稀烂，所以请你看在贵院院旗的份上，不要试图激怒我。”  
“行。”西里斯盯向弟弟的灰眼睛，“你也别突破我的底线。还有别的通知吗，信使？”  
“安多米达没有选择纯血统的伴侣，莉莉·伊万斯则是麻瓜出身的巫师，看似罪孽深重，实则微不足道，我很乐意快速掐断他们的呼吸。”一抹笑意再次从雷古勒斯唇边逸出，“反倒是你，以及那几位朋友，特别是詹姆斯·波特，千万不要落到我的手里。”  
由于对方的声音极轻，所以西里斯不得不凝神思索。他的弟弟趁机向前倾身，一只手扣压西里斯的双腕；另一只手则绕过西里斯的后颈，肘、腕搭在两侧肩膀，又取一根魔杖的尖端，戳着西里斯的后背。未等西里斯青筋暴起，雷古勒斯的前额已经抵在兄长的眉骨处，两人脸颊相触；他的嘴唇则贴近西里斯的耳畔，放出的言语恍若幽幽爬行的蛇，钻入耳道、啃噬脑浆：“据说，贝拉特里克斯喜欢用钻心咒逼供，唯一的缺憾就是受刑者容易发疯。然而，无论是夺魂咒，或者是索命咒，都太轻巧了，只适用于傀儡、战士或者蝼蚁。要是负责拷问的人是我，该将你万箭穿心，或是碎尸万段，还是动用花样百出的中世纪刑具才比较好，亲爱的西里斯？”  
可惜，这小子威胁的时候忘记了搜身——他哥哥的魔杖正收在袖子里。西里斯默念咒语，而雷古勒斯像是被赏了个过肩摔，整个人被倒挂在天花板下。西里斯起身，一边故意掸抚袍子的褶皱，一边俯视着弟弟惊讶的面孔，反问道：“你想干什么？”   
“滚。”雷古勒斯嘶吼道，“叫你，从这座宅子里出去。”  
“既然你我不谋而合，”西里斯摇头失笑，“那么，你又为何如此大费周章？”  
“难道我就不能选择捣乱、闹脾气、恶作剧？这又不是你的专属行为。”雷古勒斯的声音转为喑哑，“我的恳求，哪一次你是听到的？”  
如果西里斯后退一步，任由如霜月光洒在弟弟面颊上，那么他可以瞥见后者从眼角边溢出的泪水。可是，西里斯向来对“阅读理解雷古勒斯”缺乏兴趣，更不指望取得高分，因此他仍旧不以为意，仅仅甩下一句：“哭这一招对我没用。”  
于是，雷古勒斯大笑三声，之后道：“西里斯，无论落魄，还是得意，你一直都是众望所归的主角，总有人护得你周全，所以你永远以为自己属于光明。然而，你再怎么洗刷，都冲不走你的出身，为什么要负隅顽抗呢？”  
“但是，做出选择的人是我，而不是那些俯视众生的虚影幻像。”西里斯俯身笑道，“何况，你怎么知道自己就是神明的代表，雷尔小宝贝？贝拉特里克斯·莱斯特兰奇也不敢打包票呢。”  
“闭嘴。”他的弟弟咬牙切齿地说。如果雷古勒斯的目光能喷火，西里斯饶有兴致地想，格里莫广场12号怕是化作熊熊烈火下的一堆灰烬了：“可是，复读机小雷尔，真理是不害怕被屏蔽、曲解与诬蔑的。”  
▲  
“故事结束了。”西里斯注视着焰火，“抱歉，我像是个絮絮叨叨的老人家。”  
“大脚板，请允许我问问你的感想。”詹姆斯说，“最后，你怎么看待雷古勒斯·阿克图瑞斯·布莱克？”  
“我向哈利解说过他的归宿。”西里斯说，“食死徒不可能从伏地魔处得到辞呈。在胳膊被烙上黑魔标记之后，他们的余生只有两个选项：服务，或者死亡。”  
“你只是阐释了结局的合理性！”詹姆斯抗议道，“请正面回答我方问题！”  
“我仅仅是个消息中转站。”西里斯闭上眼睛，嗓音生涩，“请问，一个异常值能如何评价一个局外人，尤其他们还是一对互相排斥的兄弟？我无法作答。”

**Author's Note:**

> 原链接http://focloud.lofter.com/post/1d9a50f7_124dd3f7


End file.
